


围裙

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	围裙

白羽瞳有很严重的洁癖，这是众所周知的事情。

白羽瞳擅长厨艺，且常常做饭给展耀吃，这也是众所周知的事情。

可是厨房这个地方容易弄脏衣服，油污水渍什么的到处都是，这更是人尽皆知的事情。

所以有洁癖又经常做饭的白羽瞳该怎么在厨房这种很容易弄脏衣服的地方一钻就是一个多小时的呢？

答案就是，家庭煮夫必备，隔绝油污保护衣物，洁癖宝宝必备的厨房圣器——围裙。

但现在白羽瞳真的很后悔自己为了不弄脏衣服买了很多一次性围裙，他到底为什么要这么折磨自己，衣服脏了就洗不好吗？就算真的不想弄脏衣服，那买一条布质围裙脏了就洗不好吗？干嘛偏偏要买这种半透明的一次性围裙！

白羽瞳浑身上下只有一件半透明的乳白色围裙，穿了和不穿根本没什么区别。展耀此刻西装革履地倚在厨房的门框上似笑非笑看着他，害他浑身燥热，手都不知道该往哪里放。

“其实我真没想到你会同意，”展耀缓缓走上前亲吻他的脖颈，“我更没想到，原来你买的是这种围裙。”

白羽瞳死死拽住展耀的袖子想要把人推开，却被展耀一下子圈进怀里，只好随着他的力道跌跌撞撞靠在吧台上，张开嘴巴迎合他不容抗拒的吻。

本以为白羽瞳绝对不会同意自己荒谬的提议，没想到结束了讲座刚一进家门，就看到厨房里的白羽瞳浑身上下只有一件半透明的塑料围裙，正背对着门口，微微低头去尝勺子里的汤。两条乳白色的塑料系带在他的腰窝处打了个结，多出来的一小节悄悄没入股沟。

嘶... ...

要命。

展耀只觉得口干舌燥，他的嗅觉似乎出了些问题，他的鼻尖本该充盈着锅子里鱼汤的香气，此刻却被白羽瞳身上独特的味道害的意乱情迷。展耀紧紧抱住白羽瞳，把头埋在他的颈窝贪婪地汲取着他身上的味道，两只手则环住他的腰，顺着垂在臀部的两条系带探入臀缝。

白羽瞳不太敢动，只好抓住展耀的西装外套，任由他的手挑拨自己身上所有的敏感点。

反正都是要做，与其客厅浴室卧室一夜游，还不如来点刺激的。这两人也早就过了害羞的年龄，私下里荤话也没少说过，特别是展耀总喜欢拿他是攻这件事儿跟白羽瞳炫耀，警界传奇  
白sir也有过反攻的想法。可是有句古话说得好，一日为受终身为受，这么多年过去了，白羽瞳早就被展耀那只黑猫调教的服服帖帖，有时候甚至一句荤话都能叫他双腿发软，更不用说压倒展耀了。

这会儿展耀的手在他身上撩拨点火，害他本就起不到多少遮挡作用的一次性塑料围裙被支起一个小帐篷，白羽瞳下身憋得难受，又不敢自己去碰，只好用下身蹭了蹭展耀的西装裤，示意他帮帮自己。展耀倒是出乎意料的很配合，白羽瞳估摸着，大概是自己今天这身装扮正好对他胃口，这死猫高兴了才不折腾他。

虽说白羽瞳心里一直在骂展耀流氓，可是他今天明显比以往都要敏感，甚至在他暂时失明的时候，都没有像今天这般浑身着火的感觉。特别是在展耀终于把他按在厨房的吧台上往他的身体里探入一根带了润滑剂的手指是，他竟然激动到差点射出来。白羽瞳咬着自己的胳膊，仔细想了想，理所当然的把今天过于敏感的锅推给展耀提出的这个变态玩儿法。

可是事实证明，就算今天心情很好，腹黑猫的劣根性也不可能瞬间拔除。按照白羽瞳预想的，展耀帮他扩张好之后，就应该迅速解开皮带脱下裤子然后在吧台上用后入式把他干到求饶。可这个一肚子坏水的家伙居然连裤子都没脱，尽管身下早已胀成鼓鼓囊囊一包，也只是隔着一层昂贵的布料狠狠磨蹭顶弄他的臀。

白羽瞳嗓子干得厉害，他张开嘴巴，发出的声音都是喑哑的：“你在干嘛？怎么还不进来。”

展耀笑了笑，轻轻俯下身子，叼住他后颈处最柔软的那一块嫩肉咬了一口。换来白羽瞳一身痛呼之后，他才有重新直起身子，在白羽瞳因为常年锻炼而挺翘的屁股上拍了一巴掌，道：“你求我啊？”

我求你个鬼啊！

白羽瞳真的很想跳起来一口咬死这个越来越流氓的家伙看看他脑子里都是什么，但可惜他此刻被人按在吧台，命根子还在人手里，浑身跟过了电一样酥麻不堪。只能咬咬牙，把头埋在臂弯里，微微踮起脚尖，塌着腰翘着臀，轻声道：“小展哥哥... ...”

这招果然百试百灵。

他话还没说完，就一下子被顶得连眼泪都冒了出来。被强行破开身体的痛苦和从灵魂深处挤压出来的欢愉此刻在他脑子里搅作一团，千回百转之后终于从喉咙里发出一声满足的长叹。刚才还有些空虚的后穴一下子被粗大火热的肉棒填满，白羽瞳舒服到头皮发麻，要不是展耀死死提着他的腰，他大概早就双腿一软从吧台上滑下去了。

“展耀，轻点儿... ...”白羽瞳的双手撑在吧台上，“嗯... ..痛... ...”

展耀才不相信他会痛。这还真不是他展耀不心疼白羽瞳，而是单说这床单他们就不知道撕坏多少床，展耀对白羽瞳身体的了解程度更甚于白羽瞳自己。再加上公孙最近不知道受了什么刺激开始研究受方的身体养护问题，他从公孙那边悄咪咪取了不少经，全都给白羽瞳用上了。就算只有简单扩张，进入时白羽瞳都不会感觉到太大的痛苦，更不用说他刚刚双管齐下，少见得将扩张做了个彻彻底底。

所以说，白羽瞳这个时候喊痛，多半是因为爽的。

果不其然，刚刚抽插了没几下，展耀就感觉到那肉穴在伴随着他的动作不停挤压吮吸着他的肉棒。他突然想到前不久白羽瞳跪在他两腿之间，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔着他紫红色狰狞的肉棒时，那双狭长的丹凤眼里满满的情欲和爱意。

怎么可以有人能将淫荡和纯情结合得如此完美。

白羽瞳趴在吧台上，他早就已经失去了撑起自己上半身的力气，甚至连腰都是被展耀死死掐着才不至于彻底瘫软。肉棒的前端不断分泌透明的液体，此刻全蹭在展耀死活不肯帮他脱下来的透明围裙上，然后在顺着已经皱巴巴的塑料布滑落，在他两腿之间滴成一小滩。

“展耀... ...小展哥哥... ...”白羽瞳努力想要回过身子来看展耀一眼，“帮我把围裙脱掉好不好... ...塑料太硬了，奶子痛。”

展耀被他这句话激得彻底失去理智，狠狠撕开白羽瞳身上那件松松垮垮的一次性围裙，将肉棒从他身体里退出来，接着不顾白羽瞳的不满，将人拉到厨房外：“躺下。”

于是白羽瞳不情不愿地躺下，展耀按住他的膝盖将他的双腿分开，接着便扶住自己的肉棒，又一次将自己埋进他身体里。

“你刚说哪里痛？”展耀舔了舔白羽瞳被塑料布摩擦到泛红的乳尖，“是这里吗？”

白羽瞳一下子挺起了腰，双腿死死勾住展耀，呼吸一下子急促起来。他喘息着，后穴因为他一次次粗重的呼吸而不断吞吐着展耀的肉棒，害展耀差点精关失守。

“不要了，别那么用力！哈啊... ...猫儿... ...”白羽瞳死死抓住展耀撑在自己耳侧的手，“别一直捅那里，别... ...要破掉了！”

可展耀哪儿能听他的，干脆死死按住他的胯防止他逃跑，一口咬住他肿胀不堪的乳首就开始了冲刺。本就已经快要到达顶峰的白羽瞳哪里能经得住这种又快又猛地进攻，他甚至连用腿缠住展耀都做不到，只能张开大腿，任由身体像是遭遇暴风雨的小船一般被展耀撞个七零八落。

等到白羽瞳几乎是尖叫着射出来时，展耀依然不肯放过他。因为高潮而剧烈收缩的后穴一次次被强行冲开，火热的肉棒一次次戳在无比敏感的凸起上，害白羽瞳只能抱着展耀的脖子一遍遍喊他“小展哥哥”，好叫展耀放过他。

展耀终于将精液尽数喷洒在白羽瞳的体内时，他已经软得说不上话。只能躺在餐桌上，迎合展耀濡湿的吻。

太爽了。

展耀这个家伙，不知道从哪里学来这么变态的东西，每次都害他四肢百骸都像是中了软骨散，只能任他操弄。

忽然，他的鼻子嗅到一股烧焦的气味。瘫在展耀怀里的白羽瞳这才想起厨房还有一锅鱼汤，于是赶忙蹦跶起来，连拖鞋都顾不上穿就跑去厨房急急忙忙关了火。  
美色误国啊美色误国，刚刚做得太爽以至于都糟蹋一锅鲜美的鱼汤。

完犊子，展耀肯定又要以此为借口折腾他了。

果不其然，他还没来得及扭头跟展耀说明今晚没有鱼汤吃了，就已经被展耀箍在怀里，被迫接受了一个带着情欲的吻。展耀先前射进去的东西此刻正顺着大腿往下流，展耀伸出右手食指一点点把流出来的东西刮掉，然后将沾满精液的手指再一次捅进白羽瞳的身体。

“今晚的鱼没了，你要怎么补偿我？”展耀在白羽瞳耳边笑着哈热气，“想想。”

白羽瞳连声音都在抖：“那就，那就再做一次。”

展耀摇摇头：“我们下次在你办公室做。”

白羽瞳点点头。

展耀接着补充道：“上班的时候。”

？？？？！！！！！

ball ball你放过我吧好不好！！！！


End file.
